


His Name Was Corvo

by Silentiere



Category: Dishonored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentiere/pseuds/Silentiere





	His Name Was Corvo

Cold hands, open eyes

staring up at the blue sky.

Still heart, silver blade

stuck between her ribcage.

Long gone, passed away,

who is the one to blame?

These lies whispered in the dark,

left the blade and its mark.

Guilt eats their empty mind,

bound to fall at any time.

Betrayal struck and another gone,

hunt the witch before next dawn.

Save the girl before she's dead,

before she screams "Off with the head!"

He'll never know what you did

to save the heir, to save his kid.

He remembers you when the Empress died,

and on that terrible boat ride.

Both have killed, both betrayed,

both with marks the Outsider gave.

He decides your fate, will you live or fall?

And he left you to rot just like Dunwall.

He couldn't save the girl from Havelock's plan,

into Kingsparrow's waters is where they'll land.

The Empire crumbled because of a man,

his name was Corvo, with a mark on his hand.


End file.
